Hello, meet Hyde'
by Washi1
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens after the "Get Off My Boyfriend" fiasco. Please R/R! :D
1. Default Chapter

First fanfiction, so please, do be gentle. *lol* Feedback is nice, reviews are good, so review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The characters belong to That '70s Show and CWM.  
  
This starts off right next to the "Get off my Boyfriend" fiasco. *Spoilers!*  
  
  
The door slammed shut. The sound resounded in the room. Kelso had the biggest grin on his face. Hyde stood there silent, but the look on Kelso's face was making him go crazy.  
"Kelso, you better take that grin off your face, or some teeth are gonna be missing the next time you try to smile." Hyde said, before storming out.  
Donna, Eric and Fez looked at Kelso and drew disgusted faces at him.  
"What'd I do?" he asked, still smiling.  
They didn't answer. They followed Hyde.   
  
Hyde tried to look calm as he went to his room, but when he felt that the others were following him, he fastened his pace, breaking into a run. He got to his room and locked the door. He was in the mood to see nobody. He needed to think about why he was feeling this bad, this sad. Steven Hyde didn't have any feelings, at least so he thought until Jackie had said what she did. Just the thought of that made his skin break into goosebumps. He felt a rage inside of him, the same kind he had felt when his mother had left. What a coincidence, two slutty people bailing on him. He should've known better. He turned around, and before he could control it, he swung his arm into the wall, but he stopped right before it hit the wall. He couldn't let the others know. Know that he felt the words Jackie had said, felt them as a knife going through his thoraxic cage.   
He wondered around the room, thinking. Because people like him thought things through. They didn't cry, whine or feel bad. But he felt the rage taking over him, and before he knew it, he punched the metal locker that was his closet. The pain he felt in his arm was enough to bring him back to reality. He sat down on his little cot, and stared at the locker, thinking.  
  
  
Fez was sitting down on the couch between concerned Eric and Donna.   
"I was barely touching him, I do not know why Jackie screamed like that." Fez said, hanging his head.  
Eric looked at him.  
"Fez, Jackie yelled because she saw Kelso kissing Annette." Donna explained.  
"Oh. Ohh!" Fez said, finally understanding.  
"Yeah, I wonder why she said that. I thought she was happy with Hyde. He must feel like hell." Eric said, his brows creasing.  
"I don't know. Just a couple of days ago, she said she loved being with Hyde. Maybe it was some sort of weird reaction. You know, Kelso and Jackie didn't break up normally. So, maybe, it was a reflex or something." Donna said, as always the wise one.  
Donna and Eric looked at each other, exchanging concerned looks.  
  
  
'Man, I should've broken up with her. I was so stupid to think little spoiled once rich girl would want someone like me in her life. You screwed yourself man!" Hyde kept thinking.  
Maybe, he had like, bad luck or something. All the people in his life disappear from it after a while. Like some kind of morbid magic trick.   
'Hello there, meet Hyde, make Hyde get attached to you. Now, throw Hyde away and think of him no more.'  
There, that was his life story.   
'Isn't that just "super"!' he thought sarcastically.  
'Man, you're thinking too much of this. You gotta stay zen.' he prayed inwardly. But he could feel his wall of indifference slip in bitter waters as some famous poet once wrote. But he couldn't remember his name now.  
'Oh, screw him!' he thought laying down on his cot, staring into the ceiling.  
With his eyes, he made out the now familiar cracks in the ceiling. One of them looked like a J, and it reminded him of Jackie. He turned around, laying on his side. But everywhere he looked, he could see a faint trace of her.  
'Damn her, she had to leave something of her here, didn't she?' he thought, getting annoyed. He closed his eyes, but he saw her smiling at him in his mind's eye.   
'Man, what is wrong with you? Why are you thinking of her that much?' he thought, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, realization hit home.  
'No, it can't be! Damn, I've fallen for Jackie!' he understood.  
He stumbled up and began pacing.  
"It can't be. There's gotta be an explanation. This isn't me!" he kept saying over and over.  
  
  
********************************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

"Donna, what have I done?!" Jackie cried as soon as Donna entered her kitchen.   
Donna jumped back, because the kitchen was dark. She switched on the lights, and found Jackie sitting in a chair, crying into a crumbled tissue. Donna took off her coat, went to the fridge, got out two bottles of coke, and she sat down in front of Jackie before she handed her one. Jackie took it and took a swig. The cold liquid trickled down her throat. She looked at Donna, with tears rising once more to her eyes.  
"Donna, how could I have hurt Steven so much! Why did I say it? Why did I even think it? Why have I done something so stupid?" Jackie said, putting her head on Donna's shoulder. Donna took her by the shoulders and straightened her up.  
"Jackie, I need to know one thing before I know what to tell you exactly. Do you still love Kelso?"  
Jackie replied, tears chocking her:  
"No Donna! I love Steven, I love him so much! And now, he's just gonna leave me, 'cause he'll never forgive me! My dad's in prison, my mom isn't back yet, and Steven is gonna leave me. I'm gonna be alone! I'm gonna die alone with my cats Donna!"  
"Jackie, you gotta tell Hyde why you said it. I mean, you owe it to him to tell him. Maybe it's not as bad as you think, but you gotta go to him, and talk it out instead of you hiding here!"  
"Donna, the big point is, I don't know why I did it! I have no idea. It kinda popped out! 'Get off my boyfriend!' I mean, it was the stupidest thing I've ever said, ever!"  
"Yeah." Donna said.  
"Donna, you're supposed to be my friend!"  
"Yeah, but Jackie it's true! Hyde's my friend too, and you shouting that about Kelso means in a way that you still consider Kelso to be your boyfriend. And that was as if you slapped Hyde."  
"Donna, I don't consider Michael. At all. It's just that, when I saw him kissing that blonde bitch, the bitch he chose over me, all the pain I had bottled up because of him just resurfaced. I'm totally in love with Steven , but I still have all this pain inside, it's just bottled up. I never looked at it, and I never tried to resolve my feelings for Michael. I just ignored them, as if nothing happened, you know? Donna, he was my first love, my first lover, mostly the first everything. It's really hard to get used to him kissing someone else. I don't care about him, but it's like a habit. Like, for example, if you used to smoke and gave up, you wouldn't miss the smoking part, you'd just miss the habit, you know?"  
Donna looked at her, kinda shocked.  
"Oh my god, Jackie, you have to say all that to Hyde. He'll understand. I even think he loves you."   
"He does?" Jackie asked.  
"I'm pretty sure he does." Donna said, earnestly.  
  
  
Hyde was still up and pacing. After thinking about it over and over, he had come to the conclusion that he loved Jackie. And, that didn't make the pain go away. It just made it hurt more. All the books he read, everything he had learned and believed in started falling apart. Being Zen wouldn't help. He knew what he felt, and he knew that Love existed, that it wasn't some secret conspiracy made by the capitalists to keep the women subservient. It was true, it was real, and it hurt. 


	3. Chapter 3

But now, a new pain welled in him.   
'Maybe I drew her away! Maybe it's my fucking fault! Everytime she tried to talk to me, I'd either tell her that she's stupid, or to shut her pie-hole or even worse. God, I even told her that talking was for people who had something in common! We did have something in common, we were a couple, and now, maybe she's running to Kelso because I didn't try to hear her out! Man, I deserve this! It's my fault! I'm so stupid!" he kept murmuring this little speech over and over, raking a shaking hand in his curly hair.  
The door knocked. He knew it was Forman.   
"Go away Forman. I don't wanna talk."  
"Come on Hyde, I snaked a couple of beers from the fridge! Let me in so we can, you know, get wasted!" Eric said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Leave me alone Forman, I don't want your beer or your company. I need to be alone to think!"  
"Fine, sure, ok Hyde, I'll come back later."  
"Don't bother!" Hyde spat back.   
He started pacing again, faster, taking longer strides, angry strides. He was now only angry at himself. Jackie tried to talk to him, but all he did was push her away. She tried to get to know how he felt about his family, life, her, but all he did was shove her questions off and french her. Now, as guilt washed over him, he understood why Eric and Donna's relationship was so strong. They talked things through. But, he had to be the heartless bastard he was, and destiny had already kicked his heart around like a Packers game. That's why he had always said he didn't feel anything. He tried to be zen so that the anger didn't leek, so that he didn't become violent in any way whatsoever. Being Zen taught him self control, one so strong it could keep his anger, hate and everything that went with it in check. But when Jackie came into his life, she kicked down the wall he had built to protect himself. He felt, no, he knew, that all Jackie did was bring out the best in him. And what did he give her back? Nothing but this. He closed his eyes, and there she was, in all her glory, dark hair flying, crimson, sensual lips smiling, her clear liquid eyes sparkling like refined diamonds. There was the truth, the only truth there could ever be. Seeing Jackie in his mind's eye, smiling at him made all the anger fall like the foam from a beer retracted. He felt content, and maybe for the first time in his life, he knew Jackie should be his. He opened his eyes. The daydream faded. He was alone once more.   
  
  
Donna left Jackie sleeping in her own bed. She told her everything was gonna be alright. Jackie had shown a brave face for a while, but then had broken down sobbing worse than before. Donna made her some tea, then took her upstairs in her bedroom where she tucked her in and told her to sleep, and that everything will look begtter in the morning. Donna only left when Jackie, tired from crying had slipped off to sleep. She tiptoed out of the room, and she went downstairs. She had to go to Eric's house. They had to fix this mess. Halfway down the driveway, she met up with Eric, who was going to her house.  
"Donna, Hyde doesn't wanna talk to me. I mean, normally, if I offer him beer, he'd do anything! But this time, he told where to stick it."  
"Eric, Jackie is really down. I mean, remember when we broke up and we were down? This is like more down. I feel so bad for both."  
"Yeah, me too." Eric said.  
"This reminds me so much of..." Donna said, not finishing her sentence. A single glistening tear made her way down her smooth cheek.  
"Oh, come here! We're together now, and we'll find a way to put Jackie and Hyde back together, I promise." he said, hugging her tight.  
Hand in hand they went to the basement.  
  
  
Hyde was still pacing. 'Yeah, anger fuels you up.' he thought. Guilt had to be the worse feeling in the world. It wiggles itself in, going in each and every one of your thoughts.   
'It devours you man.'   
The door knocked again. That made him lose his line of thought.  
"Hyde, let us in."   
He recognized Eric's whiny voice. He knew that he and Donna wanted to help, but could someone actually help now? But why not take the risk, they could teach him a thing or two about long relationships. Before he made the choice, his hand reached over and unlocked the door. Donna and Eric came in, both of them looking sullen. Before they could look at him, he grabbed his glasses and put them on. So that they couldn't read his eyes.  
"Hyde, we need to talk." Eric said.  
Hyde sat down and looked at them, telling them silently to go on.  
"Hyde, Jackie feels really bad. She didn't mean what she said one second. She said that she did it because she had never actually faced her pain. She just bottled it up, and when she saw him kissing Annette, it was all the pain she tucked in a secret part of her heart that rushed out all at once. It's just a habit. I thought you should know." Donna said.  
Hyde looked at her, his eyes wide. Anger flickered in his eyes. He got up.  
"Look Donna, I don't blame Jackie for doing what she did. It's all my fault."  
Eric and Donna looked at each other, confused. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Eric, confused.  
"What I mean, Forman, is that I sent her off. I wouldn't talk to her! I wanted to base this whole thing on a purely "sexual" level. All I wanted was to taste the goods and not talk about the details. But the details are everything! I never even told her how much I cared for her Forman! I mean look at you two! You say it back and forth all day, to the point that it sickens me! But why am I sickened? It's because I couldn't bring myself to do it! I'm a coward! And cowards end up alone! Get it man? I tried not to risk, but love is all about taking risks! I didn't get the Jackpot! All I did was loose what riches I had left!" Hyde yelled at them.   
Eric and Donna kept staring at him.  
"But Hyde, Jackie doesn't think that at all. Jackie loves you Hyde." Donna said quietly.  
Hyde stopped pacing and looked at Donna.  
"What did you just say?" he asked, softening his tone.  
"She just said that Jackie loves you man. She doesn't care if you talk about your feelings or not, which now we know you have by the way." Eric chuckled, but the look on Hyde's face made him stop. "She loves you the way you are. Isn't that what matters?"  
Hyde's frown became a smile.  
"Yeah. It is. I gotta find her." he said, taking his jacket. Before he could reach the door, however, Donna stopped him.  
"Hyde, do you even know where Jackie is?" she asked.  
"Nah, I'm guessing her house. I'l take a drive around town to find her."  
"You won't need to do that." Eric said, smiling.  
"Hyde, Jackie's in my room. Climb on the window sill and hit the window at the bottom once, that will make the latch unlock. A nice trick we use." Donna said, looking at Eric.  
Hyde just smiled at them.  
"Thanks guys."  
"Sure thing Hyde." Donna said.  
"Hyde loves Jackie, Hyde Loves Jackie!" Eric taunted.  
"Shut up!" Hyde replied, as left, smiling.  
Donna and Eric looked at each other, they kissed, he took her hand and they went upstairs.  
  
  
Jackie was still crying. She had just woken up from a nightmare. Her heart still pounding, and her tears still falling, she turned over, her back to the window. She didn't see Hyde outside. He hit the bottom of the window lightly, and he heard the latch unfasten. As silent as a cat, he got in, careful to close the window behind him. Jackie was starting to drift off to sleep again, so she didn't hear him as he walked up to the bed, but she did feel the covers move. Someone got in the bed with her. She turned around, saying:  
"Donna where have you..."   
The rest of her words tumbled back into her mouth as she was face to face with Hyde. Jackie looked at him, and slowly, she brought up her hands to his face, as if making sure she wasn't in a dream. Hyde took her hands and wound them round his neck, as he got closer to her. He kissed her, slowly, seekingly. They broke the kiss.  
"Jackie, I just need you to do one thing for me. You have to pick between me and Kelso. Now."  
Jackie's eyes widened and she answered as fast as she could:  
"You, You, Y-O-U Steven. I love you. I don't know what I would do..." she didn't continue, as tears choked her again.   
Hyde cupped her face, looked at her in her tear-stained eyes, while his thumb wiped the fallen tears.  
"That's all I need to know."   
He kissed her again. This time, he broke the kiss, and looked at her intensely. He was going to do it. He was gonna risk. He could already feel the Jackpot.  
"I... I love you Jackie." he said earnestly.  
Jackie smiled for the first time that night. And they both let their kisses explain what words couldn't as they tumbled in the sheets. 


End file.
